Embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus used to initialize a network connection for an output device and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for initializing a network connection for an output device to control content presented by the output device.
Some known systems can be used to display Internet content on a television. Such known systems typically include at least a computing device and a controller device (e.g., a remote controller). In use, the computing device can be connected to a television. The computing device can also be connected to the Internet via, for example, a Wi-Fi network. The controller device can be used to set up, initialize and/or configure the computing device such that the computing device can be connected to the Wi-Fi network. As a result, content such as web pages, movies, television shows and/or video clips can be retrieved from the Internet or other networks and displayed on the television. Such a controller device, however, is typically paired with the computing device, thus increasing the complexity and cost for the system.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus that enables initialization of an output device without a specialized controller device.